The present invention is concerned with an adjustable eccentric assembly, more particularly with an adjustable eccentric assembly adapted to be mounted on a rotatable shaft and capable of having both its timing and degree of eccentricity adjusted.
Various arrangements for permitting adjustment of the degree of eccentricity are known in the art and these usually are somewhat complex and therefore relatively expensive. Some prior art arrangements for providing an adjustable eccentric suffer from the shortcoming that the various parts are held in place by friction or spring-loaded detent means or have separate components individually locked to the rotatable shaft. Such arrangements are subject to misalignment of the parts by shifting of the individual parts under the stresses of operation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable eccentric of simple, efficient and novel design in which the various components are interlocked in a compact unit which is readily adjustable to adjust the degree of eccentricity, i.e., the magnitude of the eccentric "throw."
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel adjustable eccentric assembly in which not only the degree of eccentricity or throw is selectively adjustable, but also the timing of the throw relative to rotation of the shaft member on which the adjustable eccentric assembly is mounted is adjustable in a simple and efficient manner.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.